100 Emotions Temperance Brennan Made Booth Feel
by beverytender
Summary: Based on the prompts from 100moods, with a few added by me. There's 106 episodes of Bones, so far, so I'm planning on a drabble for most episodes. BoothBrennan undertones. The pieces'll probably get longer in S2 and so on. There will be spoilers later, t.
1. 1x01 Pensive

The second case he works with her, the one when he starts to get to know her, she reminds him of Jared more then he's comfortable with. In a hurry to prove herself, not noticing what else is going on while she's doing it. But he figures at the end it's like Goodman said, can't expect her to be perfect right out of the gate. And she does prove herself, or at least she proves that she's got reason to be hasty, it's not because she wants to prove anything about herself so much as she wants to prove she can do more than identify bodies, and he can understand that. He wanted to prove he could do more than give someone bodies to identify when he got out of the army.

He's not going to complain that she's a little unorthodox or that she plays by a slightly different set of rules than everyone else as long as it keeps helping him- or them, rather, catch murderers.

And she trusts him, at the end, with something personal. Massively personal, which he takes to mean that she listened to him, which is more than Jared ever did, and he figures he won't have to worry about her not knowing how these things work for long because of that scary learning curve or whatever.


	2. 1x02 Weird

He had rules, alright. Hard set, important rules that controlled the way he lived. And one of those rules was that Personal Life and Professional Life were two completely 100% seperate sections of his life, and they stayed that way. He had Work relationships and Personal relationships and the two didn't mix, not as much as he could help it.

But she had to flip that, just like she did to everything else in his life. Admittedly, it was out of her control that she met Tessa, mostly, but she wouldn't let it go afterwards. Every conversation they had she brought Tessa up somehow. He really, really didn't get her.

Especially when they were at the diner. She was right, Tessa was waiting, and if he was a little out of sorts, well, shouldn't he go to her? But it still felt wrong to walk away. He didn't want to think about why.


	3. 1x03 Annoyed

He didn't care who said different or why or how, or what facts anyone spouted at him, people were created equal. Some people might be better in an area than others, but people weren't better than each other. Yeah, it pissed him off, he wasn't going to deny that. When people got it into their head that they were superior than each other, problems started. This whole case proved that. They got to thinking that the rules and codes and morals that applied to the rest of the world didn't apply to them, that they were above all the human things because they were special. It was a load of crap.

The people who ran that school and went to it may be famous or rich, or smarter than him, but end of the day, they couldn't have handled the things he went through as a teen, and yet they were supposed to be superior than him. And it killed him that she agreed.


	4. 1x05 Drained

It's great and all that she had so much faith in him, and believed in him so much that she could say he'd do something like that and know he would, but god, working with her was tiring some times. Did she understand how much he had to do to accomplish something like that? Her dedication to the truth and the right thing, it was admirable, but it was difficult to live up to her standards. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

But tiring. Really, really tiring.


	5. 1x07 Grateful

God, he was a lucky bastard (who may have had more than that cop of joe). He'd won the Partner Jackpot, for sure. She was smart as hell, gorgeous as hell, and apparently had more of a sense of humanity than he'd iniatially expected, judging by how quick she agreed to do him a favor. He didn't really get that. Well, he did, because of the whole quest for truth, but he didn't get why she was so willing to do a favor for him, he didn't think they were at that point in their partner-ship.

And to add to that their conversation in the dinner, and her not thinking it was a waste of time. He was luckier than he should be.


	6. 1x08 Proud

God, he was a lucky bastard (who may have had more than that cop of joe). He'd won the Partner Jackpot, for sure. She was smart as hell, gorgeous as hell, and apparently had more of a sense of humanity than he'd iniatially expected, judging by how quick she agreed to do him a favor. He didn't really get that. Well, he did, because of the whole quest for truth, but he didn't get why she was so willing to do a favor for him, he didn't think they were at that point in their partner-ship.

And to add to that their conversation in the dinner, and her not thinking it was a waste of time. He was luckier than he should be.


	7. 1x13 Protective

He's never going to tell her why he was late to that funeral. She doesn't need to know, not really, and he knows she'd protest. Tell him he was being macho, or an alpha male, and that she could take care of herself. He doesn't fault her for that, because she can, most of the time, but this is where he can step in, and that's what he does. That's why he believes he was put on this planet, end of the day, to protect people, and he's not going to lie and say she's not on the list of people he'd do anything for, even if it confuses him a little sometimes that she is. He separates people into categories: colleagues, people like him, from the army or FBI usually, enemies, civilians, and people are his; Parker, Bones, his family. Maybe even the Squints to an extent because they're Hers. He protects his at all costs. He's not sure she'd understand that.


	8. 1x14 Trusted

She gave him her parents' file. God, if he's ever felt validated by someone else, this is it. This is the moment. He's been trusted with a lot of things, hell, even people's lives before, but it's never quite felt like this. There are things worse than death, and he thinks for her one of them is definitely not knowing, and he's seen how difficult it is for her to talk about her parents, or to ask for help, and both at once? He feels like he's on top of the world.


End file.
